legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Magician Girl
Dark Magician Girl, known as Black Magician Girl (ブラック・マジシャン・ガール Burakku Majishan Gāru) in Japan, is a card and character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Relationships Dark Magician Yugi Muto Téa Gardner Igor (Persona) Ruby Rose Maka Albarn Trivia *Despite this monster's card text, this card was released in the TCG long before "Magician of Black Chaos". * This monster is the apprentice and female counterpart of the "Dark Magician". *This card has a retrained counterpart: "Apprentice Illusion Magician" * This monster is a cover card for Premium Pack 4. *This card's effect may refer to how Mana, its original spirit owner, vowed to train hard and become stronger to honor the death of her teacher Mahad (who became the Dark Magician after his death). *This monster appears in the artwork of the following cards: **Bond Between Teacher and Student **Dark Burning Attack **Dark Burning Magic **Dark Magic Twin Burst **Dark Magic Expanded **Magician Navigation **Magicians' Defense **Dark Magic Inheritance *This card has counterparts known as "Magician's Valkyria" and "Gagaga Girl", as well as a supposed younger counterpart known as "Card Ejector", a Toon counterpart known as "Toon Dark Magician Girl", and an Xyz counterpart known as "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal". In the anime, she also fuses with "The Eye of Timaeus" to form "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" *"Dark Magician Girl" is themed after the magical girl manga and anime subgenre, while retaining a shonen undertone. *The third artwork of "Dark Magician Girl" is based on the first artwork of "Dark Magician". Both artworks feature the "Magicians" holding their hats with their left hands, holding their scepters with their right, floating in front of the "Magicians'" seal with their knees bent and their legs tucked in. *In the 20th tome of the manga, when Yugi Summoned "Dark Magician Girl" during his Duel against Strings she appears the same way she is drawn on this artwork, and remained in this position until her destruction. *Newer reprints for this card (in Starter Deck Yugi Reloaded and Premium Gold) do not have the 8-digit passcode. *This is one of the few times a card is reprinted without a passcode. * This card is the only "Magician Girl" monster to have one effect instead of two. *This card's Anniversary artwork, featuring her riding her wand, was the only anniversary artwork that was not released to the TCG, as Kazuki Takahashi refused to censor her artwork. Gallery Dark-Magician-Girl-yu-gi-oh-17247957-437-500.jpg Dark_Magician_Girl_(character).jpg BlackMagicianGirl-5.jpg Dark_Magician_Girl_Movie_2.png Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Snack Time Together.jpg Dark Magician Girl Domino High School Uniform Designs.png Magician Girl Sisters (Yu-Gi-Oh!).jpg Dark Magician Girl School Uniform Outfit.jpg Dark Magician Girl close up.jpg Dark Magician Girl Alternate Artwork 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe Category:Duel monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Humanoid Category:Cute Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Staff Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Nicest Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Non Humans Category:The Hand of Zero Category:Second in Command Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Sorceress Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Apprentices Category:Animated characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bella Hudson/Erica Schroeder Category:Magical Girls